


Конец игры

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cliche, End of the World, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "TOS, команда "Энтерпрайз", джен, "ничего не было, ничего не будет", апокалипсис"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец игры

Большинство звёзд уже давно погасли, только три или четыре ярких точки продолжали гореть в темноте. На мостике было темно и холодно - при дыхании вырывались тёплые облачки пара. Первое время Скотти пытался что-нибудь сделать с отоплением, но потом стало ясно, что ничего уже не исправить. Корабль просто садился, как использованная батарейка. Как и всё.  
Связь прервалась ещё час назад, и где-то в глубине души Кирк был этом немного рад. Достаточно знать, что мир умирает, не обязательно слушать, как он делает это в прямом эфире.  
Где-то рушились здания и сходили с орбит спутники. Здесь же были только звёзды - и гасли они почти торжественно.  
\- Вы можете уйти к остальным, - негромко напомнил он присутствующим на мостике. МакКой фыркнул:  
\- Джим, смени уже пластинку. Третий раз повторяешь.  
\- Да уж, кэп, - улыбнулся стоящий у капитанского кресла Скотти. - Никто вас бросать не собирается, и не надейтесь.  
\- Спасибо, - после небольшой паузы Кирк внимательно посмотрел на него и, понизив голос, сказал:  
\- Скотти, не сочти за наглость, но мне бы хотелось напоследок узнать кое-что, эм, личное.  
\- Валяйте, кэп. Когда, если не сейчас?  
\- Мне было просто по-человечески любопытно... - Кирк помолчал. - Так у вас с Ухурой что-то было? - практически прошептал он.  
Скотти чуть заметно улыбнулся и опустил глаза.  
\- Нет, кэп. Ничего. Могло бы, но... нет, - он вновь поднял взгляд. - А у вас с... - кивок в сторону кресла старшего помощника.  
Что-то болезненно сжалось в груди Кирка.  
\- Ничего у нас не было. И ничего уже не будет.  
Скотти понимающе кивнул.  
Погасли ещё две звезды.  
Кирк немного подался вперёд, стиснул руки на коленях.  
Первым приблизился Спок. По другую руку, рядом со Скотти, встал МакКой.  
Остальных он не видел, но был уверен, что они тоже выстроились плечом к плечу, не сводя глаз с последней звезды.  
Он включил громкую связь.  
\- Говорит капитан. Как вы помните, наше время почти истекло. И я ещё раз хочу сказать... - он вымученно улыбнулся, - вы молодцы. Любой капитан был бы счастлив иметь такую команду. Спасибо всем.  
Чехов чуть слышно всхлипнул.  
Кирк нашёл тёплую ладонь Спока и крепко сжал её.  
\- Спасибо всем, - тихо повторил он.  
Белый огонёк погас.

Где-то в надпространстве Кью смёл последние карты со стола. Другой Кью внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Это начало становиться скучным, - пожал он плечами.


End file.
